Angel, Humans, and Demons
by Yami no Saku-chan
Summary: There was a beautiful angel, flying in the heavens with her wings, and looking down to the human world with interest. Then there was a demon lord that looked up towards the heavens, watching the beautiful angel, with a longing gaze. Sakura x Gaara, Sakura x Sasori, Sakura x Itachi, slight Sakura x Sasuke. (Might add in more parings... We shall see :P)


**Summary; There was a beautiful angel, flying in the heavens with her wings, and looking down to the human world with interest. Then there was a demon lord that looked up towards the heavens, watching the beautiful angel, with a longing gaze. Sakura x Gaara, Sakura x Sasori, Sakura x Itachi, slight Sakura x Sasuke. (Might add in more parings... We shall see :P)**

**Rating: T for now **

**Genres: Romance, Supernatural,**

**Title: Angel, Humans, and Demons**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or their characters! I only own this story plot, nothing else! Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei, however you spell the man's name! XDD **

**Chapter 1; **_Intro_

"Ahh! Ino! What the hell are you doing to my desk! Leave it alone for god's sake!" A short haired pink girl yelled fiercely as she hurried and got in front of her desk, protectively, against the blond female who had scribbled on the desk with a black marker.

"Sakura, chill out! It will go away with some water, probably..." Ino grinned and brushed through her tick long blond locks with her finger tips, as she gazed at her friend, sheepishly.

Sakura took a deep breath to calm her nerves and eyed Ino suspiciously. "Ino... IT WON'T GET OFF YOU STUPID BLOND!"

Ino started running from the roaring pinky head, snickering all the way. "Hahaha, I wonder why you're called the beautifulest Angel with that temper of yours, Sakura!"

"Tch, I don't know who gave me that title in the first place damn it! Now you just wait until I'll get you, stupid Ino!" Seeing as the two have gotten outside of the pinky's room, Sakura let her two white wings come forward, and then she took of in flight, flying in the air.

She was hovering above Ino who was running on the ground and Sakura smiled, feeling the fresh hair tilt her body. Oh how she loved to be an Angel, oh how she loved to be able to fly so freely, and oh how she loved the peace they have in the sky. This is the place where you find paradise, this is the place where you go, when you have died.

"Ino... Look up, you know you won't be able to outrun me or fly," she flied down to Ino, getting in front of her, a few meters in the air from the blond's head.

"Sakura... I'm sorry!" Ino got down on her knees and started to cry, begging for the pinky head to forgive her rudeness.

"Ino... It's fine, just don't do it again," two pair of hands got placed on Ino's shoulders and then brought her up to stand on her feet.

Ino giggled and wiped away the fake tears from her eyelids. "Thank you Sakura! But anyway, have you heard from God that we need to go down to the human world, and save souls from the demons?"

"The human world...?" she blinked her green orbs, glancing slightly down to the clouds she was hovering above, while her pure white wings kept herself from falling.

The pink haired female placed one finger on her chin, as she pondered with excitement to finally get back to the human world. The world that once belonged to her as well, the world she was born in, but now that was years ago. She wasn't born as an angel, she became an angel, as soon as she had died. One of the higher angels, called Jiraya-sama had given her the holy light, which resides in every angel. He choose her as his angel. There are ten higher ups that are allowed to choose and make anyone into an angel, if they are humans they must have recently died to be able to turn into an angel. And that was how she got to be an angel, she died at her 17 year old birthday, and Jiraya found her, gave her the powers to be an angel, and stay in the sky as its protectors. The angels protects the sky, protects the humans' souls, and let them reside in peace instead of agony like the demons do. The demons take the souls and tortures them until no ends.

"But wait...What are the demons doing you said, Ino?" Sakura asked her carefully, glancing directly at her friend's blue eyes, with an disturb look across her features.

"Well Tenten told me, that the demons are making lots of humans go through accidents, which leads them into dying, and then they take their souls, that have been dirtied with darkness. The accidents are more like, where the demons makes them kill themselves 'cause of dark energy, you know.. Such as anger, sadness, depression etc. Which makes them not wanting to live anymore." Ino explained, while a disgusted expression took place on her face, and shook her head, feeling a pain shot in her head at just the thought of getting your soul darkened by the demons.

Sakura felt nausea overwhelm her at Ino's story and shook her head as well. "Well then let's go down and save the humans! We can't let the demons do as they wish and destroy the peace between all these three worlds! Or disturb the balance! Didn't God make an agreement with the demon lord, some time ago?"

"I agree!" Ino pumped her first into the air, alongside Sakura's. "And oh about that... I think it was something like, a treaty. I think the God offered human souls to the demon lord, only if they were tainted by themselves, and that no demon had anything to do with it. Meaning, the demons weren't allowed to mess with the humans, to get more impure souls. And us angels, weren't allowed to make them pure, and take the souls up to heaven. Something like that, probably," Ino smiled gently towards her angel friend and released her wings as well, she slowly floated above ground, at the same height as Sakura.

"Hm, but how come this has happened? Who disturbed the peace? Who destroyed the treaty? Ino, do you know anything!?" Sakura asked, pondering more on the question, at Ino's story telling.

"Well... I'm not sure, really, the demons say that it was an angel that changed a soul from getting impure to pure, and took it." she heaved her shoulders up and down, sighing quietly.

"I see. But I still don't think an angel would do that though.. The demons are probably lying I bet! They always lie anyways and I hate them so much! Ino, I hate demons!" the green eyed female said sternly, while her eyes turned into an fierce look, and squeezing her friend's hands while speaking.

"Sakura, I detest them as well! I agree with you, those stupid, dark demons must be lying to get their way! They just want more souls to torture or whatever they do with them...So they would do anything to get their goals! Demons are so disgusting... Especially with their impure ways, " Ino stated, lowering her gaze to her feet, while feeling her chest tighten at just mentioning what cruel things the demons have done.

"You two..." A female voice sighed loudly, from above them, and the two girls looked up, seeing one of the higher ups angels, Tsunade-sama. Her hands were placed firmly on her hips, while she glared down at the younger angels. "What are you doing here? When God had requested everyone to assemble in the Holy Castle? Don't tell me you didn't receive the message... Or weren't you two listening again?"

"Eh?!" Both girls spoke at the same time, looking stupid, and not understanding the question being asked.

"..." Tsunade-sama sighed once more and flied down to them, grabbing a hold of the girls' shirt's collars, and carrying them to the assemble hall.

It took them one minute to get where they were supposed to be, Tsunade-sama put them down by the rest of the angels, and flied over to her seat, that where by the other higher up angels, in front of God's throne. Luckily for the late angels, God still hadn't appeared as of yet, and all were waiting for him to come. While waiting, the higher up were discussing by each other.

"Do you really think this will be solved, by sending down a pair of our angels?" Tsunade-sama asked, her fingers clawing at the armchair in pure irritation at God's stupid decision.

"I might agree with you Tsunade, but even if I do, we can't really go against God's words," that was Dan, a person she was close with, and had some sort of interest in.

"Dan..." She sighed and faced palmed. "We need to tell this reckless God, that it's an risky idea! What do we do if the demons get hands on our angels? What do you think happened to Orochoimaru, the previous 5th higher up?! Do you want that to happen again?!" The Furious female, slammed down her hands, and glared, daring anyone to oppose her words.

"Ah. Tsunade-san," a female voice spoke from across of her. "I must say I agree with you as well, but, if God has said so, we shall accomplish his orders, fulfill his will."

"Ugh, all of you are so..." She shook her head slowly and let her chin rest down on her knuckled hand, so she leaned slightly forward from her chair.

An rusty wind draped over the hall, God himself riding on it, and then hoped down to his seat. And the breeze escaping out through the window. Everyones eyes were at God, the God sitting at his throne, and watching over his angels.

"Tsunade, I see you do not like my decision. Then how about this, only the angels that wants to go down and help the humans, may do so."

The female rose her eyebrow at this and looking down to the angels, that looked confused, and startled.

"God, no one will accept your offer. Since angels hate demons and wants nothing to do with them."

But something else was going through the pinkette's head, an determination to save the humans' souls from the demons that she hated so much. At that thought, Sakura Haruno decided to go down to the human world and save their souls from getting taken by darkness.

"God-sama! Please let me go down and save thei souls!" Sakura rose her hand high up in her air and announced her decision, every eye looked her way, surprise engulfing most of them.

**Chapter 1;** _Intro, end._

It's short.. 'cause this is the intro, an sort of explanation 3 I hope you liked it and look forward to more! The rest of the chapters, will so be longer, I bet :P Thank you for taking your time to read this ;)

I wrote this in the middle of the night... If you find any mistakes, or typos xDD


End file.
